sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
So Long Sonic/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode, So Long Sonic. Transcript episode starts off with a recap of A Fearless Friend. : Recap: Last time on Sonic X, when plants began taking over planet, it seemed the Metarex were on the verge of victory. But the table soon turned when the power of the Planet Egg came to the aid of Sonic and his friends. With his scheme for cosmic conquest at an end, Dark Oak made a last ditch move to destroy the galaxy, squeezing Planet Egg in a gravity field in order to cause an enormous explosion. Sonic and Shadow launched an attack on the fearsome field but are powerless to punch through. With time running out, Cosmo got a message from her mother saying she was the only hope to stop the Metarex. Sonic and Shadow watched in wonder as Cosmo passed through the gravity field to defy Dark Oak. But her plan had a price. To deliver the galaxy from destruction, Tails had to fire thePower Cannon at the field and at Cosmo. Tails refused, 'till Cosmo explained the blast would help the seeds of her plan spread across space. With one shot at saving the galaxy, did Tails get his luck? And what became of Cosmo? Find out next on Sonic X! [The Sonic X opening theme Gotta Go Fast or "Sonic X" plays.] is shown and all characters watch in amazement, except Amy and Cream who are crying. : Cream: Oh no! Cosmo! : Tails: Crying Cosmo! : Lucas: Earthia was right, my thirst for power destroyed my people and brought nothing but pain and suffering to the galaxy. appears : Earthia: Lucas! It is over now. The galaxy is saved. : Lucas: Earthia! I feared I'd never see you again. : Earthia: We have a second chance now Lucas. The time has come for all creatures to live in peace including you and me. touches Earthia and disappears. friends are shown and Amy and Cream are still crying then Cosmo's Spirit appears : Cosmo's spirit: Thank you all for your friendship. Before I met you I didn't believe in myself. My clan was wiped out by the Metarex. I felt like I was helpless and couldn't do anything to stop them. But because of you, I learned that I didn't have to stand by and watch the Metarex take over. I could do my part to fight back. and help restore my clan. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy now because I fulfilled my destiny. Remember I'll always be with you. Don't be sad, Tails. looks up to see Cosmo standing in front of him : Cosmo's spirit: Whenever you miss me, just look for me right here beside you. kisses Tails and Super Sonic and Shadow are shown : Super Sonic: Goodbye Cosmo. : Super Shadow: ARRRGH! Chaos! : Super Sonic and Super Shadow: CONTROL! and Shadow use Chaos Control to finish off Dark Oak completely : Cosmo's spirit: The seeds of my clan will spread through the galaxy and find places to grow. I'm in peace. Now, goodbye. : Dr. Eggman: NO! NO! The Planet Egg is about to release power. We have to get out of here! Activate Emergency Egg Drive. : Decoe: It is impossible for us to go into warp space. : Bocoe: Nothing on this ship is working, including the engine. : Bokkun: We don't have power, remember? : Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah, I forgot. It slipped my master mind. four of them laugh Shadow and Super Sonic are shown again : Super Sonic: If the Planet Egg lets out all its energy, the others won't have enough time to get away. I have to move. CHAOS- punches Sonic in the stomach. Hold on Shadow! Sonic falls back into space. : Super Shadow: taking off his Limiters Sorry friend, but I'm taking over. After all, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we? CHAOS CONTROL!! uses Chaos Control to stop time : Dark Oak: Impossible! [screams] : Vector: Hey, what just happened? : Charmy: Where's Shadow? : Dr. Eggman: to himself He's gone. light appears : Bokkun: Whoah, is that a star? : Decoe: I do not think so, but what is it Dr. Eggman? : Dr. Eggman: I'm not sure, but it has appeared that Shadow has stopped time in that spot. : Bocoe: What do you think has happened to Shadow? : Dr. Eggman: Who knows. He just made a risky move, and unfortunately it may have been his last. : Rouge: He used chaos control. : Knuckles: It must have taken all the energy that he had left. : Rouge: Shadow... starts to cry and Tails is shown. Then Sonic comes up to Tails. : Tails: Sonic? Uh... Sonic, I know your mad at me but I... huh? : Sonic: Here Tails, sorry. hands Tails a seed of Cosmo I looked for Cosmo but this is all I found. : Tails: A seed? crying and buries his face in Sonic's chest Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen? It's just not fair. Now I'll never see her again. She was... she was my friend. I miss her. She can't be gone. of new Planet Eggs are seen flying in the background : Bokkun: It's amazing! : Decoe: Those are all Planet Eggs! : Bocoe: There must be thousands, or millions of them! : Bokkun: But where are they going to? : Dr. Eggman: They are all returning home, to the planets they came from. Quick take a picture of me with them! : Decoe: Impossible! : Bocoe: The camera batteries are completely drained. : Bokkun: You even used the batteries to help Sonic? : Bocoe: We were told to send all power to the Blue Typhoon. : Decoe: Yeah, we just followed orders. : Bokkun: Pinheads! : Decoe: How dare you! : Dr. Eggman: Quit bickering and get to work restoring power to the Egg Drive! : Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: Right away doctor! starts to have a flash back since he came to Sonic's world : Chris: Flashback After we defeated the Metarex, we finnaly went back home. To Sonic's planet that is. It was good to rest up and relax after all the battles we fought. I guess you do deserve a little vacation after saving the galaxy. This was the first time we'd really taken it easy since i had transported myself here. It seemed like a long time has passed since I left the lab, almost like it was dream. We had a lot of fun during those days, but I couldn't stop thinking of my family and friends I left back in my own world, and none of us would have forgot the brave friend we lost during our final fight with Dark Oak. is shown running up a rock then looking at the scenery. Then Chris and Knuckles are seen with the broken upMaster Emerald : Knuckles: The Master Emerald should return to its normal state once its power is restored. : Chris: Will you do your chant? : Knuckles: Please hear me, oh Master Emerald, and be restored now! Like that? : Chris: laughs You chant is pretty funny. uh... I didn't mean that- : Knuckles: No offense taken. I think I'll let nature take its course. The Master Emerald helped save the galaxy so it needs time to heal. In the meantime I decided... on step of the Master Emerald podium to kick back and take it easy. We deserve a rest too Chris. : Chris: I guess so. next to Knuckles Since it looks like I'm gonna be staying here I wondering how I could go about building myself a house. : Knuckles: Huh? What do you mean how? You just go ahead and build it. : Chris: You make it sound so easy, but its not so simple. There's a lot to think about, like where would I build it? : Knuckles: laughs What do you mean where? There's tons of land all around you. Just pick a spot. : Chris: What if that spot belongs to someone else? : Knuckles: In our world, it's first come first serve. laughs Hmmm? Hey, your not planning on building one here? : Chris: Well, I've figured around these old ruins was about as good a place as any. It's kinda pretty, you know? : Knuckles: Sure its pretty. You go right ahead and build. It's just lucky your good friend Knuckles didn't have this spot picked out for his place. : Chris: chuckles Yeah, lucky. : Knuckles: That was a hint kid. : Chris: Hey Knuckles, I'm really happy for all you guys, being home and all. : Knuckles: Yeah... It sure is nice. is shown in the Planet Egg : Dr. Eggman: I can't believe it! : Rouge: Huh? : Dr. Eggman: Your worried about Shadow, aren't you? : Rouge: Of course not. I don't give a hoot what happened to that hedgehog. : Dr. Eggman: Is that so? Well, I'm not at all concerned about Shadow. He was designed to be the ultimate creature by my grandfather, Dr. Robotnik, who was almost a greater genius as me. : Rouge: So, where do you think he is? : Dr. Eggman: grumbles : Rouge: Hmmm... to herself He knows something. : Dr. Eggman: Well Rouge, it's time for me to bust a move. I'm gonna scrap this ship soon. I suggest you find new living arrangements. is seen walking in the woods and Bokkun appears from the sky. : Bokkun: Hey Chris! I got something for ya! : Chris: If it's from Eggman, I don't want it. : Bokkun: (laughs) How'd ya know? I think this is my most explosive delivery ever. You'll get a real bang out of it. Here! hides behind tree Come on out here! : Chris: No way! : Bokkun: But Chris, I promise it's not a trick. Dr. Eggman's sending you a present. : Chris: Really? is shown sitting under a tree : Cosmo's Spirit: Sonic. Send a message to all of my wonderful friend. Tell them I'm alright. I am with my mother. We have found a new home filled with peace and tranquility. Harmony reigns here, and we are as one with nature. Tell them all that they are noble and good and that because of them darkness has be vanquished. Tell Tails to look at the trees and the sky. That is where I will be. : Sonic: I'll tell him. And hey, I know I'm not much for getting mushy or anything, but I want you to know Cosmo, it was sure great having you around. off : Cosmo's Spirit: Goodbye Sonic. Goodbye. is seen walking to Dr. Eggman. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe start to laugh : Chris: What's this all about Eggman? : Dr. Eggman: It's exactly what I wrote there. I assume that you read it didn't you? : Chris: Sure. It says it's a one way ticket home. : Decoe: Never underestimate the superiority of Dr. Eggman's intellect. : Bokkun: He gave his brain cells a real workout this time! : Chris: Uh... You mean this ship? : Bocoe: Yes, it will instantly transport you back to your own world. : Dr. Eggman: This will be its first and only voyage. : Dr. Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: So pack your stuff and lets blast off! : Dr. Eggman: There's only enough power in its engines for one trip. After that the machine will be useless. But it should be adequate to return you to your world. : Chris: I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me doctor. : Dr. Eggman:chuckles Don't thank me yet kid. Once you learn the full story you may not want to go. : Chris: Huh? : Dr. Eggman: I'm absolutely certain it will return you to your planet, but I have no idea how old your body will be when you get there. : Chris: I have confidence in you doctor. I'll take that chance. : Dr. Eggman: But you only have a three minute window. : Decoe: That isn't much time doctor. : Bocoe: Can you make it three days so we can throw him a goodbye party? : Dr. Eggman: Impossible! The quantum alignment that makes travel possible between our worlds will only last for three more minutes! This is the only time when travel can occur. After that Chris would be stuck here. : Chris: Can I return? : Dr. Eggman: It's difficult to say. I'm not sure the alignment will reoccur. It could be a week, or not for ten thousand years! : Chris: You mean the fact that I was able to travel here was just a fluke and I may not be able to come back? : Dr. Eggman: It would appear so. The universe has its own separate cycles. No matter how advanced our technology is, we can't change that. : Chris: I see. So, then, I guess this is goodbye, Doctor. : Dr. Eggman: You have been a terrific ally and worthy enemy. Good luck. : Bokkun: You could stay here with us, you know! I'm sure Dr. Eggman would offer you a job if you asked him. We could always use good help around here! : Decoe: Take care, Chris! : Bocoe: Say hello to your family for us. starts up and starts to take off : Bokkun: Alright, then! I'll go tell Sonic and the rest of your pals you had a smile when you left here! Are you sure you wanna go? That's too bad. We just got to be friends. crying Goodbye! looks out the window of the machine : Chris: to himself I wish I didn't have to rush off like this. I hope the others don't get mad at me. : Knuckles: Chris's head I'm sure gonna miss that kid. : Amy: Chris's head Me, too. : Cream: Chris's head He didn't even say goodbye. : Cheese: Chris's head Chao. : Tails: Chris's head I'm sure he wanted to, but maybe he didn't have enough time. : Chris: thinking to himself Goodbye, everybody. Goodbye. Huh? Sonic running below him. Sonic looks at him : Sonic: I'll be seein' ya, Chris! : Chris: crying Goodbye! Sonic. to himself Sonic... transports to Chris's planet : Dr. Eggman: laughing Now that Sonic's team is down by one little annoying pipsqueak, I can get back to building the Eggman Empire! : Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: Alright! : Knuckles: Eggman better not touch the Master Emerald! : Amy: I have to come warn Sonic. : Cream: Come on Cheese, our friends need our help! : Cheese: Chao! : Rouge: I guess I'll join in, too. This team could use a little glamour. : Tails: Time to rev up the X-Tornado, you guys! : Sonic: Life never stays slow around here for long! Thanks goodness. Watch out, Eggman! I'm coming at ya full speed! of Cosmo is shown [The Sonic X closing theme, Gotta Go Fast (shortened) plays.] Category:Transcripts